


Mesmerised

by akiizayoi



Series: Trades [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/F, Genderbend, Lesbians, mildly sexual, trade fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiizayoi/pseuds/akiizayoi
Summary: Jack just can't help but admire her girlfriend's body, and sometimes Yusei just likes to make it harder for her. || part of a trade with @yackfatlas on twitter





	Mesmerised

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yackfatlas](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yackfatlas).



> oh i just really love lesbians don't i? this is for @yackfatlas on twitter, please enjoy!!

Honestly, Yusei was just doing this to piss Jack off by now, surely. Bent over, right over her D-Wheel, which she rarely even used at the moment, to clean random parts of the front. Apparently, ‘Yusei Go’ had to shine, even if it was just sitting there.  
Her mouth was slightly agape in concentration, sweat glistening on the exposed parts of her arms and her lower back… Which brought Jack right to her girlfriend’s best asset, arguably. The ass.  
And gods, did the blonde adore it. Most of the time that they were home together, Yusei would just strut around in a pair of booty shorts, that clung in all the right ways to accentuate her already curvy figure. Add that to her girlfriend’s skirt tucked in and buttoned up to just around her breasts; she was just driving poor Jack wild.  
A light huff came out, causing the long haired woman to turn to face her, soapy sponge in hand and a raised brow.  
“Can I help you?” She smirked a little, staring the other down.  
Jack just pouted at her, opening her arms in a demanding manner.The woman on the other side of the room just sighed (in a loving manner, as the blonde knew all too well), before making her way over to the couch.  
“Hug me,” she grumbled, pulling Yusei down a little, so the other’s thick thigh was between the taller of the two’s. Instantly, the mechanic’s arms wrapped around Jack’s shoulders, as she felt a face nuzzling her breasts. Of course Jack couldn’t help herself.  
“Are you comfy?” She laughed a little, playing with stray strands that weren’t pulled up into a blonde high ponytail. The only response she got was a nod against her chest, making her just playfully roll her eyes. “Alright, good. But… Can I sit down properly?”  
The grip on her loosened just enough for her to shift to sit on her girlfriend’s lap better, her legs now either side of Jack’s.  
“Thank you.”


End file.
